tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Kids Are All Frightened" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony after Samey's elimination* 16:01 * Amy13 walks back to the campfire ceremony and sits down on a log. 16:01 <+Dave|> You feeling any better now, Amy? 16:01 <@Amy13> A little. 16:01 <@Amy13> Now that Samey's gone, we can finally get back to winning challenges again. 16:02 <+Beardo|> *plays a sorrowful sound for Sammy's loss* 16:02 <+Sky15> *walks over to the campfire ceremony with her team* Woah!! 16:02 <+Sky15> Hey! We heard Samey got eliminated! 16:02 <+Beardo|> *metal gear Shock sound effect* 16:02 <+Dave|> Hey Confused Bears... 16:02 <+Dave|> Yeah Samey's gone... 16:03 <+Rodney|> You should've seen it! It was a bigger palooza than the state fair. 16:03 <+Jasmine|> That sounds mighty scary. 16:03 <@Amy13> Nuh-uh! The Floating Salmon aren't afraid of anything. :D 16:03 <+Jasmine|> I honestly doubt that. You have to be scared of something, Amy. 16:03 <+Rodney|> Well I don't know about you guys, but taxi cabs give me the creeps. 16:04 <+Sky15> You're afraid of taxi cabs? 16:04 <+Rodney|> Haven't you all heard of the taxi cab killings.. 16:04 <+Rodney|> Maybe it's the yellow car.. or maybe it's.. the driver. 16:04 <+Shawn|> Oh, I'll be the first to admit my phobias! 16:04 <+Dave|> Let me guess, zombies? 16:05 <+Shawn|> Zombies. 16:05 * Jasmine| gently pats Shawn on the back. 16:05 <+Beardo|> *makes loud teeth chatter SFX as he thinks about his fears* 16:05 * Amy13 cringes at Beardo. 16:05 <+Dave|> Well I shouldn't judge, I'm afraid of getting dirty... 16:05 <+Dave|> Something about germs just freaks me out. 16:06 <+Sky15> Zombies and getting dirty are nothing compared to leeches. 16:06 <+Sky15> They suck EVERYTHING out of you! 16:06 <+Sky15> That's my worst fear. 16:06 <+Jasmine|> A little leech? Seriously? 16:06 <+Dave|> *shudders thinking about leeches* 16:07 <+Rodney|> Well what do you hate the most, Jasmine? 16:07 * Jasmine| gulps. 16:07 <+Jasmine|> Not like it's a big deal but, I'm deathly afraid of closed spaces. 16:07 <+Jasmine|> I'm totally claustrophobic. 16:07 <+Ella618> I'm scared of evil witches that give you poisonous apples and curse you with sleep spells until the prince saves you! :( 16:08 <+Sky15> Well, since we're all having a share-fest, any others out there? 16:08 <+Sky15> Hmm? AMY?! 16:08 * Shawn| looks at Amy 16:08 * Rodney| nudges Amy slightly. 16:08 <@Amy13> I'm telling you, I don't have any fears! 16:09 <@Amy13> How can you be scared of anything when you're as pretty and awesome as I am? 16:09 <+Jasmine|> What about your sister? 16:09 <+Jasmine|> You always looked pretty jumpy when she was around. 16:09 <@Amy13> She stopped being my sister the moment she betrayed me. 16:09 <+Rodney|> Aw come on Amy.. 16:10 <+Rodney|> You can let it out! 16:10 <@Amy13> I said I DON'T HAVE A SISTER. 16:10 * Amy13 covers ears. 16:10 <@Amy13> LALALALALALALALA! 16:10 <@Amy13> NO SISTER, ONLY CHILD HERE! 16:11 <+Ella618> ♫ LALALALA! ♫ 16:11 <@Amy13> Ugggh. :@ 16:11 * Amy13 gets up and runs away with her ears covered. 16:11 <+Jasmine|> We were only kidding around, Amy! Come back! 16:11 <+Dave|> And I thought Leonard was the weirdest one here... 16:12 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campers standing on the camspite the next day, where a boxing arena has been placed* 16:12 <@Don|> Who's ready for today's challenge?! 16:12 <+Sky15> I'm ALWAYS ready, Don! 16:12 <+Rodney|> .. Why is there a boxing ring in the middle of our campsite? 16:12 <@Don|> Good question, Rodney. 16:12 <@Don|> Boxing is all about going head-to-head, and today, we're using this arena to fight your worst fears! 16:13 <+Sky15> Our.... our what? 16:13 <+Beardo|> *HORROR MOVIE SHRIEK OF TERROR* 16:13 <+Dave|> ...Oh no... 16:13 <+Leonard09> Guys,it's okay! How could he possibly know our worst fears? 16:14 <@Don|> Remember what I said on your first day here, Leonard? 16:14 <@Don|> There are hundreds of cameras around this island. 16:14 <@Don|> Hun. Dreds. 16:14 <+Dave|> Aww man...they were watching us. 16:14 <+Dave|> We should really up our privacy. 16:15 <+Rodney|> Good thing our teammate Amy doesn't fear anything! 16:15 * Rodney| laughs. 16:15 * Amy13 gulps. 16:15 <@Don|> First, we'll need three members from each team to conquer their phobias in this arena in order to advance to part two. 16:15 <@Don|> Contestant number one... SHAWN! 16:16 <+Shawn|> Oh man. 16:16 <+Shawn|> (conf) If they're using zombies against me, I've done a lot of preparing in my life. They're my worst fear, like ever, but I'm ready. I think... aw crap... 16:16 * Don| tosses oversized boxing gloves at Shawn as he enters the arena. 16:16 <@Don|> You'll be needing these to go up against your biggest fear - zombies! 16:16 * Don| claps twice and two poorly-costumed interns crawl into the ring. 16:17 * Shawn| closes eyes, breathing in and out. 16:17 <+Shawn|> Come on, Shawn, you've got this.. 16:17 <@Don|> Whenever you're ready, Shawn. :D 16:17 * Shawn| keeps eyes closed for a few more seconds, and then opens 16:17 <+Shawn|> AHHHHHHH!!! 16:18 * Shawn| charges at the zombies 16:18 * Zombies| moan. 16:18 * Shawn| kicks the first zombie in the head 16:18 * Shawn| flips around, and then punches the other zombie in the gut 16:18 <+Zombies|> Ow! 16:19 <+Zombies|> I mean. 16:19 <+Zombies|> *moan* 16:19 * Shawn| breathes in, and punches the zombie straight down 16:19 <+Zombies|> *collapse and roll out of the ring* 16:19 <@Don|> And that's a point for the Confused Bears! 16:20 * Jasmine| claps for Shawn. 16:20 <+Leonard09> (Conf) Those zombies were obviously just people in costumes pretending...jeez reality check Shawn... 16:20 * Ella618 enters the ring hesitantly. 16:20 <@Don|> Next up, we have Ella, who claims to be terrified of witches! 16:20 <+Ella618> Only the most wicked creatures on the land... 16:21 <+Ella618> Who wouldn't be afraid of an evil sorceress baring delicious gifts?! 16:21 <+Ella618> It's..it's... *begins to cry* 16:21 <+Rodney|> That does sound pretty scary.. :( 16:21 * Don| pulls out an apple and tosses it from hand to hand. 16:21 <@Don|> Alright, let's make this interesting. 16:22 <@Don|> Amy, think fast! 16:22 * Don| throws an apple at Amy. 16:22 <@Amy13> Huh? 16:22 * Amy13 catches it. 16:22 <@Don|> *two interns grab Amy's arms and toss her into the ring* 16:23 <@Amy13> Hey, put me down! 16:23 * Ella618 screams in fright 16:23 <+Ella618> I didn't think they were real... 16:23 <@Amy13> Why is this apple so itchy? :@ 16:23 <@Don|> Oh yeah, it can cause a pretty mean rash. 16:24 <+Shawn|> It's no ordinary apple! 16:24 <+Shawn|> That's called a manchineel fruit, known to the Spanish as manzanilla de la muerte. 16:24 <+Sky15> It means "little apple of death". 16:24 * Amy13 raises her eyebrow. 16:24 <@Amy13> You speak Spanish? 16:25 * Sky15 nods proudly. 16:25 <+Ella618> Please, Amy! Be careful with that! 16:25 <+Ella618> I've had bad experiences with poisoned apples before... 16:25 <@Amy13> Just take it! 16:25 * Amy13 throws the apple at Ella, knocking her unconscious. 16:26 <+Ella618> x_x 16:26 <@Don|> Oookay, I guess that counts! Another goes to the Bears. 16:26 <+Leonard09> Woo...hoo? 16:26 <+Shawn|> Uh, is anyone going to help her up? 16:26 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Dave in the boxing arena as a pig covered in mud moves towards him* 16:27 <+Dave|> Ewwww!!! I can't do this! 16:27 <+Dave|> Pigs are d-dirty... 16:27 <+Dave|> And infected with all sorts of bacteria. 16:27 <+Rodney|> It's just a pig Dave! 16:27 <+Rodney|> Give that squealing hog a big hearty hug! :D 16:28 * Dave| steps closer to the pig slowly 16:28 <+Dave|> H-Hey there little guy... 16:28 * Pig04 oinks. 16:28 * Dave| closes his eyes and embraces the pig 16:28 <+Dave|> GROSS! IT'S SO WARM. 16:29 * Pig04 squeals. 16:29 * Pig04 begins to lick Dave's face. 16:29 <+Dave|> BLEGHHHH. :'( 16:29 <@Don|> Point for Dave and the Floating Salmon! 16:29 <+Beardo|> *makes oink noises in celebration* 16:29 <+Dave|> Okay, so when can we shower? 16:30 <+Dave|> (conf) I knew we couldn't fail again so I had to take one for the team...but...that pig was so...ewww... 16:30 <@Don|> Next up, Rodney, facing his phobia of angry cab drivers. 16:30 * Rodney| gulps and enters the arena. 16:30 <@Don|> *an angry New Yorker enters the boxing arena* 16:30 <@Don|> And you'll need these! 16:30 * Don| tosses Rodney boxing gloves. 16:31 * Rodney| puts on the boxing gloves, and opens his hands. 16:31 <+Rodney|> .. L-listen, I don't have money a-and, I don't want your pamphlets, okay! 16:31 <+TaxiDriver> No money?! 16:31 <+TaxiDriver> You mean no tip? :@ 16:31 * TaxiDriver lunges towards Rodney and punches him in the gut. 16:32 <+Rodney|> :o 16:32 <+Rodney|> HEY, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE DUDE. 16:32 <+TaxiDriver> Ah, fugget about it! 16:32 * Rodney| gets angry and punches him in the face. 16:32 <+TaxiDriver> x_o 16:32 <+TaxiDriver> Y-you call that a hit? My ma's pesto packs a bigger pun-- 16:33 * Rodney| punches him again and sends him flying out of the ring. 16:33 <+TaxiDriver> AAAHHH!! 16:33 <@Don|> That's another point for the Floating Salmon! Nice one, Rodney. 16:33 <+Rodney|> (CONF) Ma' told me, if I get hit always hit back! And I wasn't gonna let a city boy push me around like that. 16:33 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Topher and Chef Hatchet, wearing a clown costume and clown makeup, in the boxing arena* 16:34 <+Topher| O_O 16:34 <+Topher|> *screams and runs out of the arena* 16:34 <@Don|> Okay... 16:34 <@Don|> Topher didn't exactly conquer his fear, but I'd be pretty scared of Chef in a clown costume too, so. 16:34 <@Don|> Point for the Floating Salmon. 16:34 <@Don|> Jasmine, you're last on deck! You're gonna need this point to tie it up. 16:35 <+Jasmine|> Oh, bother... 16:35 <+Ella618> No need to worry, Jasmine! 16:35 <+Ella618> It's not as bad as it looks. :) 16:35 <@Don|> Yeah Jasmine, don't worry about it. ;) 16:35 <@Don|> Just stand riiiiiiiiiiight on that marked spot. 16:35 * Jasmine| enters the ring and inches her way over to the spot. 16:36 <+Jasmine|> Okay, I'm here. 16:36 <+Jasmine|> Now what exactly is this all about...? 16:36 * Don| pulls a lever beside him, and a trap door drops Jasmine into the arena. 16:36 <+Sky15> :o 16:36 * Beardo| record scratches 16:37 <+Jasmine|> AAAGH! 16:37 <+Jasmine|> GET ME OUT OF HERE! 16:37 <+Jasmine|> SOMEONE! 16:37 <@Don|> If you stay in there for a full minute, your team gets the point! 16:37 * Jasmine| crawls up into the fetal position. 16:37 <+Jasmine|> I don't know if I can do this, guys! 16:38 * Shawn| walks up to the arena and peers into the trap 16:38 <+Shawn|> Jasmine, listen to me! 16:38 <+Shawn|> Close your eyes. Don't think about the space. 16:38 <+Dave|> But it's so small... 16:38 <+Dave|> She can hardly move... 16:38 <+Shawn|> Just imagine you're somewhere else. Somewhere home. 16:39 * Jasmine| nods and closes her eyes, violently rocking back and forth. 16:39 <+Shawn|> Where would you like to be right now, huh? 16:39 <+Jasmine|> I'm home, back in Australia, cuddled up right next to my cat Whiskers. 16:39 <+Jasmine|> Home is g-good. 16:39 * Don| looks at his watch. 16:39 <@Don|> And... I'd say we're about done! 16:40 * Don| pulls the lever, elevating Jasmine back into the arena. 16:40 <@Don|> Nice job, Jasmine. With 2-2, the teams are officially tied. 16:40 <+Shawn|> Yes! 16:40 <+Shawn|> You did it Jasmine! Hooray! 16:40 <+Jasmine|> Huh... I suppose I did. 16:40 <+Jasmine|> (conf) That was pretty cool of Shawn to help me during the challenge... I'd have done the same back, but zombies? Not something I'm really educated on. 16:41 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don on a large platform in the middle of the lake; Amy and Beardo are seated in bleachers to his right, while Sky and Leonard sit in bleachers on his left* 16:41 <@Don|> Okay, for today's tiebreaker challenge, I'll be asking the remaining players embarrassing personal questions and I mean MAJORLY humiliating. 16:41 <@Don|> If you're able to answer the question truthfully within a certain amount of time, you score a point for your team! 16:41 <@Don|> Lie or refuse to tell the truth and you get shocked - AND dunked into the water! 16:41 <+Leonard09> That must be what these electric collars are for! 16:41 <+Leonard09> *points to the collar on his neck* 16:42 <@Don|> Keenly observed, Leonard. 16:42 <@Don|> And since you were the first to talk, I'll let you be the first to answer a question! 16:42 <@Don|> Don't worry though, this one will be tame. xD 16:42 * Sky15 sighs in relief. 16:42 <+Leonard09> Heh....I-i have nothing to worry about! 16:42 <@Don|> If you say so. So Leonard, do you believe your magic is actually real? 16:43 <+Leonard09> What? Of course I do! 16:43 <+Leonard09> I've been a true wizard since birth! 16:43 <@Don|> According to our research, Leonard's answer is... true! 16:43 <@Don|> ... really, man? :| 16:43 * Amy13 groans. 16:44 <@Don|> Alright. Next up, we have Amy. 16:44 <@Amy13> I don't really need to lie. 16:44 <@Amy13> I'm an open book! 16:44 <@Don|> Then you'll have an easy time answering what your biggest fear is! 16:44 <@Amy13> I already told you, I'm not afraid of anything. 16:44 <@Don|> *shocks Amy and Beardo and dunks them into the water* 16:45 * Beardo| COUGHS VIOLENTLY AS THEY EMERGE FROM THE WATER 16:45 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, that wasn't even a lie, DON. 16:45 <@Don|> It so was, AMY. :@ 16:45 <@Don|> Our producers have verified that they spoke to your friends at school, anddd... 16:45 <@Don|> Everybody says you're secretly intimidated by your younger sister Samey. 16:45 <@Amy13> What?! Th-that's not true... I would NEVER... 16:46 <@Don|> Not so fast. ;) 16:46 <@Don|> Lie again and you get electrocuted. 16:46 * Amy13 folds her arms and sits back. 16:46 <+Sky15> :) 16:46 * Beardo| (Conf) *sinking ship noises* 16:46 <@Don|> Next up, Sky. 16:47 <@Don|> Who on this island do you have feelings for? 16:47 <+Sky15> Uhh... I'm not sure what you're talking about. 16:47 <+Sky15> The only thing I have feelings for is this competition! :D 16:47 <+Leonard09> *facepalms* 16:47 <+Sky15> So, my answer is no one. 16:48 <@Don|> *singing* That's a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. 16:48 <+Sky15> O_o 16:48 <+Sky15> What!? 16:48 * Don| dunks Sky and Leonard and shocks them on the way back up. 16:48 <+Sky15> X_o""" 16:49 <+Sky15> But, that was the truth!! 16:49 <+Sky15> That... I could've sworn it was the truth. 16:49 <@Don|> Finally! Beardo. 16:49 * Beardo| sweats 16:49 <@Don|> Out of every embarrassing moment you've ever had, which one was the worst? 16:49 * Beardo| looks at Amy in distress 16:50 <@Amy13> Well? 16:50 <@Amy13> Answer the question geek, we need this to win! 16:50 <@Don|> Or you can refuse to answer. 16:50 <@Don|> Which would give the win to the Confused Bears and send your team to elimination. 16:50 <@Don|> AGAIN. 16:50 * Beardo| sweats profusely 16:51 <@Don|> Ten... 16:51 <@Don|> Nine... 16:51 * Beardo| stands up 16:51 * Beardo| inhales 16:51 <@Don|> Five four three two one! 16:52 * Don| dunks Amy and Beardo. 16:52 * Don| shocks them again. 16:52 <@Amy13> :-O 16:52 <+Sky15> YEAH!! 16:52 <@Don|> And the Bears win with a 4-3 lead! 16:53 <@Don|> Since we scared the crap out of you today, you all get one phone call home to a loved one of your choosing. 16:53 <+Leonard09> Incredible,and it was all thanks to me! 16:53 <+Sky15> Woo-hoo! Go Leonard! 16:53 <@Don|> As for the Salmon... well... *snickers* you know the drill. 16:53 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at the campfire ceremony* 16:54 <@Don|> Hey guys, welcome back! 16:54 <@Don|> Your third loss in a row... 16:54 <@Don|> I think I should start reserving seats for you at this point. 16:54 * Beardo| blushes sheepishly 16:54 <@Don|> I have four marshmallows this evening. 16:54 <@Don|> If you don't receive a marshmallow, it's Flush of Shame time. 16:55 <@Don|> And you can neeeeeeeeeeeever come back. 16:55 <@Don|> The first marshmallow goes to Dave! 16:55 * Dave| awkwardly misses catching it 16:55 * Dave| goes back to get it 16:55 <@Don|> Also safe, Rodney! 16:56 * Rodney| catches marshmallow and swallows it whole. 16:56 <+Rodney|> That's a mighty fine marsh if I've ever had one. 16:56 <@Don|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand Topher! 16:56 * Topher| catches marshmallow 16:56 <+Beardo|> :/ 16:57 <@Don|> Amy, Beardo. 16:57 <@Don|> You both failed your team today by not telling the truth. 16:57 * Beardo| glares at Amy 16:57 <@Amy13> You guys better not have voted me off, or you will SO regret it! 16:57 <@Don|> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to............. 16:58 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Beardo in the Flush of Shame* 16:58 <@Don|> Any last words? :| 16:58 <+Beardo|> *to a hip beat* you all suck anyway 16:58 * Amy13 gasps. 16:58 <+Rodney|> :| 16:58 <@Don|> Gotta be honest, wasn't expecting that. 16:59 * Don| flushes Beardo. 16:59 <@Don|> Nine campers remain on the island, and the competition's only getting hotter! 16:59 <@Don|> Who will take home the million? 16:59 <@Don|> We'll be one step closer to finding out next time, right here on Wawanakwa! 17:00 <@Don|> -- END -- T T T